Naruto's Fox and Kushina's Sadness
by MangaAdventurer
Summary: Hello, My names Jordan and this is my first FanFic. Please Review cuz i need Constructive Criticism. Thank You and Enjoy. This Story will be about Both Naruto and Kushina his mom . DISCLAIMER-I DO NOT OWN ANY PARTS OF NARUTO OR ANYTHING NARUTO RELATED.
1. Prolouge

OH, before i forget i guess i need a DISCLAIMER(just one right?) anyways DISCLAIMER- I DO NOT OWN ANY PART OF NARUTO OR NARUTO RELATED THINGS.

Chapter 1-Prolouge

October 10th  
Normal POV  
This is the story where on the night of Naruto's birth, Kushina Uzumaki(his mother) survived the onslaught of Kyuubi. Before we get to the main story we will give a brief prologue. When Kushina just gave birth, she prepped herself to go back and aid her husband the 4th hokage(AKA Minato Namikaze). Giving naruto and quick kiss on the cheek as he smiled and giggled, being as dumbfounded and as a new born is. She arrives seeing her husband on the ground, on the brink of death, the Kyuubi nowhere in sight.  
"MINATO" she screams, embracing his cold body in her arms.

"Kushina, my love, I defeated the Kyuubi. I have fulfilled my purpose as the hokage. I protected my village. But I am saddened that I will be unable to fulfill my role as a father.

"Don't say that! You can't die, he's ours, and you named him after Jiraiya's character. WE'RE supposed to raise him TOGETHER!"

"I know, but not even the hokage can change fate, before I go I have one last request, I have sealed kyuubi inside narrator, i want you to take care of him and make sure he's recognized as a hero" He said with his last breath as he embraced her with a tender kiss, as she lets go his body drops limp, cold hands and all, lifeless on the ground.

"Minato, this is one request I'm afraid I cannot fulfill. I'm sorry but I am going to find who summoned the fox and make them pay, for making you kill yourself. If our son is anything like you, then he can take care of himself, while I'm gone, and his years to come, for I fear I won't make it back.

Kushina rushes back to her baby, wraps him in a blanket and drops him off at the Leaf Village Orphanage, she kisses him on the cheek, put a note in his blanket telling his name, and knocks on the door. She then runs off into the night, fighting off tears, trying to soothe her heartache for abandoning her child.

Yeah i know the chapter's kinda short, it's my first stort so throw me a bone tell me what u think of the story. As soon as i get just 1 Review then i will upload more chapters. I just finished Chapter 6, so yeah i'm probably gonna write 10 chapters minimum, if nobody likes it i''ll stop at 10, if people like it i will go on. Thank You


	2. 8 Years Old & Alone

Chapter 2- 8 Years old and Alone  
8 years have passes since that eventful night on October 10th, it is now Naruto's birthday. He was walking to the orphanage from the local store as soon finds himself surrounded by 3 bandits.

"W-what do you guys want?" asked Naruto, in a frightened way

"We WANT to beat you up, I'm Ichi and I'm gonna get the first punch!"

"Hey Ichi, isn't this the fox boy, are you sure you wanna do this"?-Asked a comrade

"Shut up Jin! Of course I wanna do this besides it'll be fun"

"B-but boss, what if he, you know "wakes up"? Asked his other subordinate.

"That's your problem Seiko!, anyways let's just get this over with"

"YEAH!" screamed Jin and Seiko

"Wait, please hurt don't me I didn't do anything! Please sto-!"  
Before he can finish, naruto was kicked in the face, and flew into the wall, as he gets up blood is dripping down his face, streaming off his cold bruised lips.  
"C'mon is that all you got? It'll take more than that to keep me down!"

"Hehe, look at this kid, thinking he can stand up to us, he must've fell on his head when he was born" Grinned Ichi

Before he noticed, Naruto ran up and kicked Ichi in the leg.

"HA, i didnt even flinch, is that all YOU got, know what I'm tired of this, boys, lets finish him!"  
Punches came flying at naruto, he tried to run but Jin blocked his path and kicked him towards Seiko. Seiko grabbed naruto by the arm and smacked him into the wall, then flung him at Ichi. Ichi's foot met naruto's face once again and dropped kicked him to the ground. With his last ounce of energy naruto stood up. Then a voice roared in his head

"GET UP! don't be a loser, get up and use my strength!"  
In moments naruto's chakra began pouring flowing out of his body, a dark red color. The color of blood. Ichi and his crew, stood there watching in terror as the chakra was suffocating them...


	3. Waking Up Inside

Chapter 3- Waking up Inside  
it'd be good if you listened to Bring me To Life by Evanescence in this. Makes it more epic. Do just song because the video takes longer

"Who are you, what is this feeling, where am I" Asked Naruto

"MUWAHAHAHAHA"- yelled a strange voice

"What was that, WHO ARE YOU"

"MUWAHAHAHAHAHA"

"SHOW YOURSELF"

"MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, don't you get it? I am you Naruto, I am part of you!"

"WHAT? What do you mean by apart of me? Explain yourself"

'HAH you dare order me, fine I'll explain but only once! I am the great Nine tailed Fox Spirit, I was sealed inside you when you were born. I was sleeping till now, till you were getting slaughtered! You disappoint me, I should let you die, but if you die then I die so here take my power!"

"You're the Kyuubi of legends? Why are you inside my body? Is this why everyone calls me fox boy? Is this why I'm treated like shit, why I'm always kicked around!?"

"Yes Naruto, when you were born, I was in the middle of rampaging Konoha, the Fourth Hokage was the one to fight. Using that stupid toad, he was a formidable opponent, his blade cut into me several times, cutting my body everywhere. But my fox fire burned everything in sight, the Ninjas and the land. So the only way to save you and the village, was to use that curséd jutsu, the Death Seal God. In exchange for his life, he grabbed my soul and sealed it in a baby. He sealed it in you! Why, I have no I idea but at least I get to live."

"W-W-what, so your spirit is sealed inside me? But I always get treated like crap, shouldn't I be seen as a hero!?"

"Maybe you should, maybe you shouldn't. Maybe your seen as a FREAK, as a danger. It doesn't matter now take my power and kill these pathetic fools!"

"Wait, I don't wanna I wan-AHHHHHH! what is this pain?"

"Deal with it naruto, your body is not yet matured, of course it'll hurt!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH, IT'S BURNING INSIDE!"

"DO YOU WANT POWER NARUTO? THEN DEAL WITH IT! YESSSSS, TAKE IT!"

"WAHHHHHHHHHHHHH, PLEASE STOP, ITS TEARING ME APART!"

"DONT RESIST, TAKE IT, I'VE BEEN FROZEN INSIDE YOU FOR 8 YEARS GIVE ME THE THRILL OF THE KILL... DONT LET ME DIE ALONG WITH YOU, LET ME LIVE WITH YOU. TAKE THIS POWER AND CRUSH ANYONE WHO DARE STANDS AGAINST YOU AND ME! MAKE THEM TREMBLE IN FEAR. MAKE THEM REALIZE TO NEVER MESS WITH YOU EVER AGAIN.I'M TURNING YOU FROM A SPINELESS BASTARD TO THE MOST POWERFUL. I'M SAVING YOU FROM THE NOTHING YOU'VE BECOME. I'M YOUR ONLY CHANCE! YES NARUTO TAKE THE POWER AND BRING ME TO LIFE!"

"UGNHHHHHH, WAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

In moments the Blood-Like chakra, shot out at Bandits as they trembled in horror, as they saw the Silhouette of a fox on the wall. All that is shown, is the shadow of the the fox, ripping into silhouettes, as blood becomes smeared on the wall.

"YES, IT FEELS SO GOOD TO KILL, TO WAKE UP THE FEELING I LONG FOR!, but I guess the work here is done, I have used too much energy, till next time NARUTO!, As soon as I sense your on the brink of death, I will force myself to come out and crush those PATHETIC lives. I'll show you what it's like to feel powerful, to feel in control, to feel the sensation of killing!"

Naruto then screams, and drops onto the ground unconscious, and his wounds healed. Nothing but blood is stained around him, it was like a massacre. Bloodshed the walls and the bodies of the bandits were on the ground, eyes still open, even in death. Lifeless eyes that scream the horror they've just endured. This marks the horror of the Kyuubi.


	4. Should I Stay Or Should I Go?

Hello guys, thanks for reading my FIRST story. I am trying my best to make it good. If you could I would very much enjoy it if you could review and tell me what you think. I think that this FanFic will last about 16 chapters. It will go all the way up to when Naruto first joins the Leaf Academy. Well anyways I hope you enjoy and please review!

P.S. B4 I forget, the DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY NARUTO OR NARUTO RELATED CHARACTERS OR STUFF.

Chapter 4-Should I Stay Or Should I Go?

During Naruto's little freak-out, Kushina decides to give up on finding the man who sent the fox, and return home. But what happens when she finally gets a clue about the mysterious murderer. Should she stay, or go?

"Damn, I have been searching 8 years for the man who sent the Nine-Tailed Fox and I haven't any clues! I wonder how Naruto's doing, a day doesn't go by without me thinking that I made a mistake leaving him. I wonder if I should return to the Leaf?" pondered a tired and dazed Kushina.

"I think I see Tanzaku Town, I'll stop by there for a few days and the decide."

As Kushina walks to Tanzaku Town, she notices they're having their Annual Cherry Blossom Festival. The streets of the town are swarmed with people as they play games, but food, listen to music. As she looks around with amazement, she spots a certain Silver- haired ninja, wearing a mask on the right side of his face.

"Crap, that's Kakashi, I really wanna talk to him, but I can't. I can't lt nobody know I'm still alive, they all think I died."

Kakashi, who was in Tanzaku for a mission to protect the civilians during the festival, decided to go to some of the stalls and have some fun himself.

" If I just stand around, I will look suspicious, I might as well have some enjoyment as well." Exclaimed a cheered-up-Kakashi. While walking around he notices Kushina walk by briskly covering herself, not knowing who she is, Kakashi thinks she looks suspicious and decides to follow her around the town. Kakashi decides to go on the rooftops and watch her from a far.

"Sharingan!" yelled the Ninja. With his sharingan he is able to keep a little better watch over her. Kushina, being the ninja she is knows that he is watching her and goes to a stall to buy a mask, she then decides to confront him.

"What is Kakashi, the Legendary Copy-Cat Ninja doing here following a civilian woman like me?!"

"Cut the BullShit, you and I both know you're not a normal civilian! You're a ninja, like me, so just tell me who you are!"

"If you think I'm gonna just stand here and let you find out, you got another thing coming! Kage Bunshin No Jutsu: Art of the Doppleganger!"

Kushina made two shadow clones, as did kakashi, they fled the town to fight on a field. Kushina know she probably cannot defeat the Copy ninja, but thinks she can do enough to get away.

"Water Style: Liquid Bullet" with a lake next to her she gathered up water using chakra and shot it out as a condensed bullet of water.

"Wind Style: Air Bullet" with his chakra Kakashi made a the same bullet as Kushina, but of air. The bullets clashed and water blew out at both of them.

"You're not half-bad, for a Kuniochi."

"Hmph, you're not half-bad for someone with 1 eye, then again you have the sharingan as well."

"W-what how did you know?"

"Now's not the time for questions, Water Style: Water Shark Bomb!"

Before Kakashi was able to attack, a shark come out the water and hit him dead-on, it exploded at him and he hit a tree. AShe gets up Kushina starts another jutsu, to keep him down

"Water Style: Water Vortex!" A column of water rises up from the lake and smashes down like a wave at Kakashi.

"Lightning Blade" A ball of lightning appears in Kakshi's hand letting out static electricity, He cuts though the water like a blade to tree. He then strikes at Kuhina be careful not to hit her, but let the lighting shock her.

"UGHHHHHH" Kushina drops to her knees, as Kakashi stands up.

"WHO ARE YOU, you seem to know A-Rank water techniques, so your obviously a ninja.!"

"It seems you caught me Kakashi" Kushina then takes off her mask and shows her face to him. His eyes widen with astonishment.

"Kushina, is that really you? I thought you were dead, EVERYONE thought you were dead, what have you been doing this whole time?"

"I have been trying to track down who sent the Kyuubi 8 years ago. I came here to clear my mind and decide if I wanna go back, or stay and search. What should I do?"

"You have to decide that on your own, but think, I you come back, you can have a family again, if you stay, you can protect A LOT of people."

"Thanks, that's EXACTLY what I wanted to hear, My son and let people die, or the people and let my son be alone!" Said Kushina with sarcasm.

"No problem, now I need to go back to the village and report in to the 3rd, I won't speak to him of what happened today. If you come back I'll be the first to welcome you with open arms, glad to see your okay Kushina, please do take care" Kushina waved at him till she could no longer see him. After a few hours, she finally decided what she was going to do.

"I guess I know what I must do, the question is how should I handle it? Maybe I should rethink this. NO, I am not going to rethink, I made up my mind and I'm gonna follow it, I just hope it's the right thing"

Well guys there it is, chapter 4, I know it's a long one! If you don't count this little message, its exactly 1000 words! YAYY. Anyways hope you enjoy and please review. I will have chapter 5 and 6 up by Monday at latest.


	5. Authors Note

AUTHORS NOTE FOR MY STORY

Hello I know its been 2 weeks since I said I'd update, but i haven't because I had a funeral…. In canada, then my parents thought It'd be good if we stayed there for a little bit, my mom's laptop didn't have Microsoft word so I couldn't publish and we just got back, and as it turned out my brother who has been watching the house for us accidentally erased all files on my comp, so now I have to redo it so I PROMISE that I will have at least chapter 6 up by Monday or was it 5, anyways the next chapter WILL BE UP BY THEN. Thank you for bearing with me and I hope u don't hate me. Thanks again.

Jordan


End file.
